Sake y preguntas
by Rastel
Summary: Ginta se ha reencontrado con su primo, ahora él es profesor en su viejo instituto y se ha casado con Arimi. Su primo es reportero gráfico en conflictos bélicos. Han quedado para tomar algo y contarse sus vidas después años de no verse. ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje adulto, muy alejado del Marmalade Boy original, si no gusta no leas.


**N.A.: **Atención, material sensible, no apta para amantes de unicornios. Avisados quedáis, los personajes salen más envejecidos, con más mundo y saldrán temas que no os gusten, ya no son los niños inocentes que recordáis. Ahora hablan de drogas y de sexo. Si sois sensibles dad marcha atrás ya.

**SAKE Y PREGUNTAS**

Ginta ha quedado con su primo Tsutomu, hace mucho tiempo que no lo ve, ya que Rokutanda trabaja como reportero de conflictos bélicos y casi nunca está en Japón; lo de Arimi ya hace tiempo que está olvidado y perdonado; y aunque siguen sin ser grandes amigos a Suou le apetecía conversar con su primo ahora que este había vuelto hace poco de su último trabajo en el extranjero.

Llevaban horas metidos en el bar, varia botellas de sake vacías sobre la mesa y Ginta aún no había terminado de explicar lo maravillosa que era su vida junto a Arimi y lo emocionante y gratificante que es la enseñanza, su primo le escuchaba atentamente sin que todo el alcohol ingerido, la mayoría de las botellas vacías eran suyas, pareciera que le hicieran el más mínimo efecto cuando pregunto.

- Una duda que tengo es, si tú ejerces de profesor y Arimi trabaja en un gran banco ¿Cuál de los dos gana más dinero?

- Cof, cof,…- Ginta se atraganto con su último trago de sake.- Pero hombre, Tsutomu, esas cosas no se preguntan.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porqué son cosas que no se preguntan.- Responde Ginta con actitud de profesor severo.-¿Té parecería bien que yo te preguntara cuanto cobras al mes?

Tsutomu se queda un momento pensando mirando el fondo de su vaso, así que Ginta cree que ha ganado.

- Ves como…

- Entre 300.000 y 400.000 yenes mensuales, más o menos, depende de si voy en plan free-lance, voy por agencia o se trata de un proyecto personal.

- 300.000,… 400.000,…

- Bueno hay meses que paso con lo ahorrado de trabajos anteriores, si ando liado con algo personal me lo tengo que subvencionar yo mismo, pero más o menos la media es esa. Ale, ya está. Dime ¿Quién cobra más de los dos?

- Te digo que es una pregunta muy personal. Cómo si yo te preguntara, oye Tsutomu, ¿Tú te drogas?

- Depende, si consideras que el tabaco el alcohol y la marihuana son drogas, entonces sí.

- Que no es eso hombre. Quiero decir que se trata de una pregunta demasiado intima, del tipo ¿Cuántas veces te masturbas al día?

- Cinco veces, y por falta de tiempo.- responde rápido Tsutomu mientras apura las últimas gotas de sake, cuando ve que su primo se ha quedado de piedra le dice.- Aún no se que tienen de raro estas preguntas.

- Pues mira para mí es como si preguntaras ¿has mantenido relaciones sexuales con alguien de tú mismo sexo?

- Conscientemente, y que yo recuerde, dos.- Se queda unos segundos meditando, como en un ensueño, ignorando la estupefacción de su primo.- Lo de aquella vez en Filipinas aún no lo tengo muy claro, esa dama tenía unas manos tan grandes y una voz tan grave, pero no por eso deja de ser una gran dama; ah, Flor de Ciruelo, toda una señora.

Rokutanda mira a su primo que sigue en shock y lo interpreta como una invitación a explicarse.

- La primera vez fue con un redactor inglés, se parecía a Orlando Blum, nos aburríamos muchísimo y no había nada más que hacer; cuando uno va una guerra espera algo más de acción. La segunda fue con un chico muy dulce en El Cairo, se empeño en enseñarme todo lo que no conocía, y ¡Vaya si me enseño!

- ¿Tú no crees que te has desmadrado mucho?

- No sé qué tiene de malo probar cosas nuevas y diferentes. Eres un carca. Pero no te desvíes del tema ¿Quién cobra más Arimi o tú?

- ¡Que te he dicho que es una pregunta de muy mal gusto!

- Vale, bien.- Responde Tsutomu en tono conciliador, se quedan un rato en silencio, mientras Ginta está azorado y avergonzado Tsutomu vuelve a llenar su vaso de sake pensativamente.- No me imaginaba que Arimi ganara tanto más que tú.

- ¡Que te calles!

Su primo siempre sabia darle donde más dolia.


End file.
